Them Parties
by alleenmaarbaas
Summary: AU Eren is a high schooler who goes to a the party of a friend of his in college : Reiner where he get's a little friendly with a certain ice cold blond hangover next day. Annie x Eren, some ships mentioned. Some jokes and refrences.
1. Prolouge

Eren walks up to the apartment.  
'42 E right..' He thinks not totally sure about the place.  
He knocks and awaits an answer  
It was Annie and Reiner and Berthold's apartment, he didn't go there very often since he only really knew Reiner.  
He'd hang out with Annie or Berthold on occasions but Annie would always be really distant and cold for some reason.  
That doesn't mean he doesn't like her, hell she can be really nice, she just mostly chooses not to around him.  
He can sort of understand why she doesn't like him, I mean he's still in high school after all while she's already 2 years into college.  
On the other hand she did look at him an awful lot, which made Eren think about the possibility of her being in the possession of certain feelings directe-

But his thoughts were cut short by the muscular blonde man standing in front of him.  
"You gonna come in or what?" Eren didn't realize Reiner had already opened the door and was now walking to the fridge.  
"Yeah sorry. I was thinking about something."  
"Something? Or some_**one.**_" Reiner let the last word drag out on his tongue as he teased the younger boy.  
"Yeah laugh it up, you know I like someone that's no big deal right."  
"It's no big deal but you've got to remember : Priorities, and with that I mean Bro's before Hoe's, comprende?"  
"I know , I know" Eren was getting kind of annoyed with Reiner's total fit with bro code and such as of lately. But the man did have a point, friends last longer than relationships, especially at this age.  
"No, you don't. You wouldn't have stood me up last time we went to the movies if you did."  
"And listen to your annoying as bitch to Berthl. About every little thing in the movie, as if."  
"first of, it's called constructive criticism. Second, you still shouldn't have done that. Third, you just sat on the couch with Annie all day because the girl didn't show up anyway. And fourth, fuck you!"  
"Alright, alright." Cussing people out was mainly Reiner's way of saying it's oke, but don't do it again please. And they just left it at that for the moment, he knew Reiner would bring it up again later, but that's what friends are for right.

"But why are you here so early anyway? party doesn't start till…4 hours or something. Go home dude."  
"Didn't want to go home and I just figured you'd need help carrying booze or something, so since I had nothing better to do I came to help your sorry as. You should be honored, ya dick."  
"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the help. But you should really talk to your parents more, you're shutting them out of your life." Reiner did have some rare moments of wisdom, really rare.  
"That's the point isn't it." He said in a mocking tone.  
"Just don't push your luck to far oke?"  
"Sure, now let's start setting stuff up. Or just drink it all before anybody gets in. I'm fine either way."  
Eren didn't really drink much, but at times like this who would resist.  
"Just put the hard stuff over there" He pointed to the table in the back by the window. "And the soft stuff on the table. I'll handle the rest." Eren wasn't one to do drugs, he knew people found it weird since he went to a lot of parties, he just didn't like it. He tried coke once but he tripped himself in front of a car and became too scared of the effect, paddos he did like but nobody really had any and weed was a no since he had asthma, damn asthma.

He didn't mind helping out, and in an hour or so they were ready for the party so they went to Levi's Pizza for some dinner.  
"So were are Berthl. And Annie?" Eren asked as he started eating his peperoni pizza.  
"Annie has a project she wanted to finish because she's "Busy" this weekend." Reiner replies using air quotes.  
"She's going to space out and be gone till Monday you mean" Eren cuts in.  
"Yes, and Berthl. is home for the weekend, family troubles."  
"Ah" Is all Eren says, Reiner knows he doesn't have anything to say because he doesn't really talk to Berthold or the other way around so he leaves it at that.  
"So what are you actually studying now Reiner?" The mood lightens as Reiner begins to tell intricate stories of his latest classes and the people in them.  
"So this guy just throws up right over the professor and then proceeds to run out of the lecture hall."  
"What was his name again?"  
"Wait let me think.. It was some kind of clothing.. damn" Reiner starts to frown as he tries to remember the 'puke-kid' in his history class.  
"He's going to be at the party tonight. I'll just point him out tonight."  
"Sure. Ey we should head back, it's almost half past eight (20:30)" Erensays as he pays the bill and gets up.  
"Guess so. You gonna score some chicks tonight?" Reiner asked out of the blue  
"Euuhhh.." Eren was at a loss of words due by the college co-ed.  
"Not in that outfit anyway, do you have anything with you or do you need to borrow something?"  
Regaining his ability to speak Eren looked down at his attire.  
"What's wrong with this?'' He pointed to his jeans and T-shirt.  
"It's normal, you don't wear normal clothes to a party sheesh" He said like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Alright I'll borrow some of your clothes if that's cool."  
"sure"  
They went upstairs and he gave Eren a white shirt and a pair of kaki pants and told him to go change in Berthold or Annie's room since they both weren't home anyway and he needed to change too.

Annie slid open the door to the apartment and slowly walked in looking around for Reiner.  
She heard a muffled thump and a whispered "Dammit" signifying had fallen over while putting on pants again.  
She just rolled her eyes and walked over to her room.  
she had to change for the party, she really needed to look nice.  
Eren was supposed to be coming, it wasn't like she liked him or anything, she just didn't really dislike him that's all.  
"Yo, did you nick my hair gel?" She hears Reiner yel.  
"No of course not I'm a girl you dipshit, why would I need hair gel?" she yelled back as she opened the door to her room.  
"No Annie wait you shouldn't -"  
But it was to late, Annie's eyes had already fallen upon the sigh before her  
"WAT THE FUCK!"


	2. Chapter 1

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Eren screamed as he ran to the bed and quickly slid his lower body under the sheets.  
He looked at Annie with wide eyes waiting for her reaction.  
"I..uh..eh I wanted to.." Annie was looking at Eren wide eyed and at a loss of words.  
She didn't expect a half naked boy in her room, and especially not him.  
They just stared at each other for a little while until Reiner came up to them.  
"Annie! Yello, earth to ow-" He let out a puff of annoyance as she punched his side, glaring all the way.  
"I was going to say if you just turn around for 2 seconds he can put his pants on and not lie in your bed in his underwear. " He looked at her with a smirk. "Unless you like it that way" He added with a wink. Earning him another punch in the gut.

They both turned around to find that Eren had indeed taken the time granted to put on some pants and button up his shirt. Now standing before them looking for his shoes.  
"Told you you needed to put on a different outfit, looks good on ya bro." Reiner praises his own work whilst Annie can only drop her jaw a little and stare.  
"Sorry about using your room, your all free to go, again sorry I thought it was Berthold's room." He said as he brushed past her into the living room, leaving a lingering touch on her arm.  
She knew it was an all-out lie, he had been around here long enough to know it was her room, hell he even slept there one night.  
So why would he lie, or better yet why would he change in her room instead of Berthold's?  
"Sure" She mumbled more to herself than to him. But he was already out of earshot.

She changed into a pair of jeans and a blouse showing just the right amount of cleavage.  
The curves of her body showing sexily in the dimly lit living room.  
The room was quite spacious, there were 2 couches in an L shape with a lazy chair next to them and a coffee table in the middle. On the wall there was a big screen TV with an cabinet underneath it.  
There was a mini-bar on the left hand corner (from the front door) of the room with the dining table next to it. On the right there was the kitchen which was a walk in kitchen with a Large hole in the wall to serve food through, like in restaurants.  
Next to the kitchen was the hall to their rooms and the bathroom.  
The outside walls were full glass with a small balcony on the far left for smoking, well it wasn't originally intended as such but nobody ever used it for anything else.

Annie walked up to the mix table next to Eren who was mixing vodka and some weird soda.  
She figured why not join him, couldn't hurt to try.  
"I didn't know you liked vodka? " He said an amused grin on his face  
"I don't" Eren just looked at her confused until she took a sip and scrunched her nose up in a disgusted manner.  
"I can see" He teased.  
It was awkwardly silent for a moment.  
She just looked at him with eyes he couldn't quite comprehend.  
It was as if she was bored, yet interested at the same time.  
Annoyed and amused.  
Intrigued but also uninterested.  
What was weird was, he saw Annie be bored before, but interested in anything… never.

She was gone as quickly as she came and Eren just decided to let it be, his body was probably seeing things because of the shock of having people walk in on you half naked in their room.

A few drinks later Eren and Reiner were trying to think of a way to be the new Bill modafocking Gates, when Eren's phone rang.  
"You should take that, I'll get some drinks ready People gonna be here any minute, you ready for this amazing night son?"  
"Reiner please" Eren said in a fake bitchy tone  
"I'm always ready!" He said downing the last bit of his drink and walking out to the balcony.

"Waaazzzaaaaaaa!" He heard someone yell through the phone  
"Connie you guys made it!"  
"Barely, nearly missed our flight because someone *cough*Sasha*cough* had to get dinner first."  
"I was hungry" He heard a soft voice say in the background.  
"You're always hungry." The bald boy replied before turning his attention back to Eren.  
"So we'll be there in half an hour oke?"  
"You better be, it isn't the same without you. And of course seeing you and Sasha get together is still as fun as always. "  
"Were not together!" The boy shouted but his desperate explanations were lost to the wind as Eren just laughed it off and ended the call.

He walked in to see some of the guests had already arrived and were entertaining themselves with Reiner's drinking skills.  
Normally he would join in but he figured he could always do that later, for now he'd just chill back and watch the party unfold.  
He watched as the people poured in.  
Some he knew some he didn't.  
Eren knew how to handle his alcohol, he didn't always do it, like tonight, but he knew how to.  
But judging all of these people get totally shit-faced with just 2 drinks was just ridiculous, he knew some people had a low tolerance for alcohol but this was absurd.  
But hell, he wasn't going to stop them, and what was that old saying again…?

"_**If you can't beat them….. Join them"**_

And so he did, getting wasted like ever.

Annie didn't really like most of the people here, actually it was probably safe to say almost all of them.  
But having some company around never hurt.  
Well almost never.  
That friend of Reiner was really annoying the crap out of her.  
Just being half naked in front of her and then acting like nothing happened, and as if to make it worse he made a an edgy comment towards her.  
HER!  
She should be making him feel uncomfortable not the other way around. I mean who changes in someone else's room like that?  
Annoying little brat with his toned muscular body.  
She huffed and took another sip of her drink.  
She had talked to some people during the night but nobody was really interesting enough to stick around so she just did what she always does.  
She just sat in the corner and watched.  
Weirdly enough though, she didn't notice the brown haired boy sitting next to her till he was somewhat sprawled on her lap.

"Watcha doooooooooiiiin?"  
She started and almost shoved him off, almost, but why almost?  
"Why are you on my lap?"  
"Because your lap is very comfy" The mess of brown hair mumbled into her leg.  
She wanted to move his head off of her lap, or at least away from her groin but some weird voodoo shit was keeping her from moving even an inch of her body.  
Till Eren was suddenly lifted up from the couch that is.  
"Come on you have to do it" Reiner urged.  
"Dude have to do what?" Eren replied albeit a bit fuzzy.  
"The you have to drink all the stuff before your body guard gets here."  
Annie's jaw tightened a bit at the mention of Mikasa, she didn't like her. Not one bit.  
"Well then" Eren said that decisive glint in his eyes.  
"Let's do it"

And so Annie watched as Eren downed drink after drink.  
It didn't seem to faze him that much, so either his liver was made of pure diamond or he had a really good poker face.  
It wasn't until he had just one bottle to go that he quit.  
In all fairness he had already downed 1.5 liters of pure alcohol if you'd count it all up, so it was understandable that he took a break.  
But Annie didn't believe in breaks, she had teached him the art of Judo once (Yes that's going to be a fic too) and she didn't give him any breaks then, so why should she now.

With an uncharacteristic boldness she took the bottle from the table, pushed him into a chair, sat on his lap and put the bottle to his lips.  
He didn't budge so she just kept pushing.  
Finally she just set the bottle to her own lips and emptied it, not really caring anymore.  
She felt edgier tonight than she did normally, and a drink would probably take that edge off, right?  
She noticed her position but just leaned herself to the side of the chair, now resting her back on the armrest her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.  
The chair was pretty big, it was like a fuzzy block with some space carved out to sit and 2 pillars to each side for your arms.  
But it was not the chair she noticed it was the boy sitting in it staring at her that caught her attention.  
He didn't move except for the breath that escaped his mouth every once in a while.  
She just cuddled closer to him and nudged her nose into his neck, finding a comfortable position and just spacing out for a while.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend? Like not a 2 day thing but a real boyfriend you know, like that would take you out on dates, or tell you how beautiful your hair looks in the light, or how your blue eyes reflect life and it's eternal ongoing battle against the dark truth of darkness." Eren pulled back a bit to look into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes.  
"No, I can't say I have.." She slurred her words a bit, not because she was drunk. But because she didn't really have an answer.  
"Why?"  
"Nothing just wondering.." He spaced out again.  
She thought about how his jaw was nicely shaped and his toned muscles felt good against her body.  
And for some reason when she wanted to put her head back into his neck, it stumbled upon his face instead.  
Just lying there, her on one side, him on the other.  
Just looking at each other, lips touching by a hairs length.  
And then he just jutted his head forward, kissing her with all the power his drunken mind could muster.  
And she didn't push him away, again she should just have pushed him out of the chair, break his nose or something like that.  
But she didn't, she just kissed him back. 


End file.
